Like father, like spy
by Flower princess11
Summary: The girls are in for a surprise when they learn that Jerry has a son who is now attending Mali-U. Meet James Lewis who is young, fun,handsome, and a ladies man. They also notice strange occurrences happening around campus and it's their job to find out what's up. Also Mali-U is having a major party and Clover tries to find a better date than Mandy, who is going with a male model.
1. Surprising news

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Totally Spies or any of the characters. Totally Spies is the property of Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, David Micheal and Marathon Media.

* * *

 **Like father, like spy**

 _ **Chapter 1: Surprising news  
**_

It was late at night in the prestigious, exclusive ever glamorous Malibu University, otherwise known as Mali-U by it's students. Since it was night, most of the collage campus's life was either out on dates, at parties, hanging out with friends and some even actually doing some studying.

In the University's Parking lot, two teenagers, a boy and a girl were about to go on a date together.

"I tell you Katie, you're gonna love this place, it's the hippest new sushi place in all of L.A and it's totally not easy to get in...'The guy said as he opened the door for his date to get in his red convertible.

"Like wow, Troy...I can't wait..."Katie said as she took her seat belt on.

Troy started up the car and was beginning to drive out of the campus parking lot, only to stop when they noticed a figure that was standing right in front of them.

"Hey dude, move out of the way..."Troy ordered but the figure didn't move or speak at all.

"Hey, move it..."Katie said but he still wouldn't move.

"Loser, I mean it...We got a dinner reservations to get to, so beat it...'Troy shouted as he honked the horn, getting angry by this.

However, instead of moving, the figure pulled out what looked to be a camera from his back, one of those classic kinds.

"What are you doing, you freak?...'Troy shouted.

Suddenly a very blinding light came, terrifying the poor couple.

 _ **"WHAT'S HAPPENING?**_...'Troy and Katie shouted in fear at whatever the heck is happening now.

The figure was laughing fiendishly as his device was doing exactly as he wanted it to. Once it was done, the figure looked on at the campus of Mali-U and continued to laugh in a psychotic way.

"Soon...'He laughed before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At Mali-U_

It was an ever beautiful, sunny and overall fabulous day in fabulous Mali-U, where three fabulous students were enjoying having lunch outside today. They are Clover, Alex and Sam who were in enjoying their lunches and each other's company. They were talking about the important stuff, which to them includes: fashion, boys and most of all, their missions.

"Man, last night was a doozy...I'm glad that all the jewelry shops in town are safe again..." Alex said before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"At least we managed to nap the jewel thief before we had our papers to turn in..." Sam said before taking a sip.

'Paper nothing...I'm just glad we made it before the Kacy's shoe sale was over. ..I am loving my new platforms. .." Clover said as she looked down to her brand new shoes.

The blonde girl was about to go back to her salad, only for something to catch her eyes and Clover got excited.

"Like no way! Check this out..." Clover said excitedly as she ran to the nearby bulletin board.

"What is it Clover? A flyer advertising mani-pedi's? ..." Alex questioned.

"Even better than that...Mali-U is hosting a huge mid semester bash this Friday. ...There will be music, cute boys, dancing, cute boys, food and entertainment, cute boys, swag bags and did I mention cute boys?..." Clover said in a dreamy voice.

"Awesome, party time..." Alex said in excitement.

"You all know what this means?..." Sam said in a playful tone.

"Shopping for new party outfits..." Alex said gleefully.

"Not to mention shopping for dates to the bash..." Clover said in her giddy way.

Suddenly an annoying nasally laugh was heard and all three spies turned around to see their arch nemesis Mandy arrive with her intern Trent behind her, she was obviously laughing at them.

"Oh please, what guys in the right mind would be willing to scrape the bottom of the barrel with you three..." Mandy said in her snide way.

"I'll have you know Mandy, that there are countless guys who are just waiting to for the chance of having us as their date..." Clover said with her vein popping.

"Like yeah, maybe on the math geeks club and chess team..." Mandy said as she kept laughing..." Whatever, even if you three losers do manage to find dates, they are totally going to pale in comparison to my date. .."She said in a snobby voice...

"Oh Fabiano..." Mandy called.

The spies turned around and gasped in shock when they saw who Mandy's date is. It was a tall, totally buff and super gorgeous guy with long, wavy black hair, brown eyes and screams foreign hottie.

"Fabiano Bella, the guy who was on the cover of upcoming studs monthly is YOUR date?!..." Clover screeched in horror.

"Not only that but he works part time as a swim suit model and he's Italian. .." Mandy said as she snuggled closely to him.

"See ya losers..." Mandy said before she left with her stud and with Trent.

Clover felt a cold breeze and nearly broke down in the injustice of it all...

"I can't believe Mandy is going with a male swimsuit model...That's it, I need to find a stud and the kind that would make Mandy's date look like a total geek!..." Clover said with fire in her eyes.

Her natural desire to never be outdone by Mandy was acting up again...

"Are you sure that there's a guy like that out there, sorry Clover but Fabiano is a total hottie. .." Alex said and Sam didn't disagree with her.

"True, but Mali-U biggest contribution is hotties and they are all right for the picking..." Clover said as she rubbed her hands in determination.

However, before she could no anything, the spies were suddenly sucked in by a nearby soda machine and they knew that there were in for another WOOHP-ing...

 _ **"AH!** _..."All three girls screamed as they were falling down.

"I wonder what Jerry wants..." Sam screamed.

"Whatever it is, it better be quick...I got date searching to do..." Clover screamed as all three girls landed in Jerry's office.

"Hello ladies..." The British gentleman said with amusement in his voice.

"Seriously Jer, whatever the mission is, I hope it's quick, I got to get back to Mali-U before all the cutest guys are taken..." Clover said in her drama queen voice.

"Actually Clover, you will be pleased to know that your next mission actually takes place at your university..." Jerry said, surprising the three girls.

"It does, what's the emergency? ..." Sam asked in concern.

"There is no emergency, the mission is actually relatively a simple one, no world rescuing or crazed villains involved..." Jerry said.

"Well, what is it?..." Alex asked out of curiosity.

" Well girls, there will be a new student from Oxford joining Mali-U today and I would like you three to be his tour guides. .." Jerry said.

"You WOOHPED us just to be some lousy tour guides?..." Clover yelled in disbelief.

"Just who is this guy Jerry?..." Sam asked, totally confused.

Jerry never just summons them without a good reason and so far, she's stumped on why he would care so much about this...

"I'm glad you asked, your new classmate is my son..." Jerry said.

The three girls were in shock upon hearing that information.

 _ **"SON** ** _?_ !..." **_The three girls screamed in surprise.

"Like, since when do you have a son Jerry?..." Clover asked in disbelief.

"And why are we just hearing about this now?..." Sam asked.

"I'll have you know I do have a life outside of WOOHP, you know...There was a time when I wasn't dedicating 24/7 to an organization of this size...and to why I am telling you now, well it just never came up before..." Jerry said.

"My son is named James Oliver...He's actually around your age and he is studying to become a Neurosurgeon and he's only a year older than you three..." Jerry said as he pulled out a picture.

"He lives back in England with my Ex-wife Charlotte...This is James when he was just a young child...about 13 years old...Cute, isn't he?" Jerry said as he proudly displayed the picture.

The three spies looked and cringed when they saw a red haired boy braces wearing kid dressed in a British school uniform...as well as having Jerry's eye color.

 _"Dweeb, much. .."_ Clover, Alex and even Sam thought in union.

"Anyway girls, James is joining Mali-U for the semester, as he is traveling abroad and he's chosen your school, I want you three to be there to greet him and help him get settled in...after that, you can go back to your..um...dating emergency Clover..." Jerry said.

"Fine...where is he?..." Clover said, wanting to get this out of the way.

"James's plane will be landing in a few moments, I am going to pick him up at the air port...so you will be meeting us at the University entrance in exactly 30 minutes..." Jerry said in a mandatory tone.

"One more thing girls, you are forbidden on telling James anything about you three being spies just like the rest of your friends. .." Jerry said.

"What?.." Sam asked.

However, Jerry already clocked the bottom and the three college girls soon found themselves being WOOHPED back to their college campus.

Once they were gone, the elderly British gentleman sat back to his desk and glanced at his photo...However if anyone were to see him now, they would have noticed a look of...regret on his face.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time here, son..." Jerry said before sighing before he left to meet his son.

One thing that is certain, it was certainly going to be quite a visit from the son of Jerry Lewis.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Like father, like spy_

 _ **Meet James Lewis**_

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Meet James Lewis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Totally Spies or any of the characters. Totally Spies is the property of Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, David Micheal and Marathon Media.

* * *

 **Like father, like spy**

 _ **Chapter 2: Meet James Lewis**_

 _Mali-U  
_

 _The entrance_

Clover, Sam and Alex were back at the school, waiting at the entrance as they waited for the arrival of their boss Jerry and the mysterious son they never knew he had.

"What's taking Jer so long? The bash is on Friday and every second I'm out here, another potential date might be slipping from my perfectly manicured fingers...'Clover whined.

"It's only been 2 minutes Clover, I'm sure they are on they're way...'Sam said to the dramatic blonde.

"I just want to get this assignment over with, and as soon as we get Jerry's dweeby son off our hands, I'm off to the Groove to land me a stud..."Clover said with her arms crossed.

"I wonder what Jerry's son is like?..."Alex asked in a curious tone.

"I guess we'll find out when he gets here, still I'm more confused as to why Jerry doesn't want him to know who we really are...'Sam said looking down.

"Whatever...One less conversation to have with Jerry Jr..." Clover said in her usual way.

Suddenly the girls noticed a limousine appear and they also saw the WOOHP logo on it, so they knew this is the car.

"Looks like they are here..." Sam said.

"Now girls be nice, James is new here and that's stressful enough for anyone...'Sam warned the girls, especially Clover who reluctantly nodded.

Once the car stopped, the door opened to reveal Jerry.

'Sam, Clover, Alex...I would like you three to meet my one and only son James Oliver Lewis..." Jerry proudly announced.

Sam, Alex and especially Clover were in for the surprise of their young lives once their eyes landed on the man who came out of the limousine. They gasped once they saw the tall, muscular guy in his early twenties, with mysterious hazel eyes, perfectly white shiny teeth, a flawless fair skin with dimples and dark red hair that was neatly styled. He was also wearing a red jacket with a white business shirt underneath, blue pants and red sneakers.

Overall, he was a hunk, with the polite gentlemen look to add into the mix.

"You...You're James?..." Clover asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes...I am..." James said as he flashed them a smile, showing off his perfect teeth as well as revealing his British accent.

The end result was all three girls swooning in delight, feeling their hearts beat of out their chests, blushing red as tomatoes and giggling as school girls at the sight of him. It was obvious that James was casting a spell on them and they liked it.

"Father, when you told me that Los Angeles had some of the most beautiful sights in the world, you didn't give them enough justice..." James said as he looked at the girl in a flirtatious way.

"Who, us?..." Clover said in between giggles as where her friends.

"Oh, you flirt. .." Sam said in between her blushing and giggles.

Jerry coughed, interrupting the young flirting...

"Um...right...Anyway James, these are Sam, Alex and Clover, my interns, they have agreed to help show you around Malibu University and get you familiar with this place..."Jerry explained.

"Well thank you father, I'm sure we four will get along very nicely..." James said as he eyed Clover who was still drooling over him.

"Right...well, time to get you settled..." Jerry said as he opened the trunk to get his luggage.

"That's alright father, you get back to work...I think I can handle it from here..." James said as he grabbed his bags, though he was still looking at the girls.

"Are you positive?..."Jerry asked.

"Of course , I'm sure you left me in the care of three very capable sets of hands...not to mention _beautiful_ hands too..." James said as he cast another look at the girls who were still swooning over him.

"I see...well, alright...but do make sure to get to registration to get everything settled..." Jerry said.

"Don't worry father, I know what to do...So anyway, you don't want to be late to your hotel.." James said with a wave.

"Alright...good luck James, I hope you'll enjoy your stay at Mali-U..." Jerry said as he hopped inside the limo.

"I already am...goodbye father. .."James said as he now hand his bags on hand and watched his father drive away.

James cast a glance at the three girls and sent them another smile, before taking all of his luggage at hand, showing he was as strong as he looked.

"Dibs...'Clover whispered to her friends before she ran to go flirt with James while Sam and Alex looked annoyed by this.

"Uh, hey James, I'm Clover, your dad's _star_ intern...do you need some help?..." Clover offered first, trying to come off as cute and sweet to the boy.

"Well, that's kind of you. ...if you wish, you could carry my camera bag, but be careful, everything in it is fragile..." James said as he handed her the smallest bag.

"Like, don't worry...careful is practically my middle name..." Clover said as she took the bag, while Sam and Alex rolled their eyes.

"She changed attitudes fast..." Sam said sarcastically as she saw Clover trying to suck up to the same guy she was complaining about 5 minutes ago.

"So any of you three lovely ladies can direct me to Ocean View Hall, I want to get there as soon as I can..." James said as he flashed another perfect smile.

"Totally, come with us..." Alex said, as she still found himself handsome and charming.

The three girls soon began their mission of helping the very handsome James get settled in...

And so far, it looks like this mission is going to go well...

* * *

 _Later_

The three girls had managed to get James to his dorm room and the handsome red head put all of his items on his bed.

"Well Clover, Sam and Alex, thank you for helping me get here...and thank you Clover for bringing my camera here safely..." James said as he winked at her.

"Oh, it was no biggie James..." Clover said with a blush.

"So ladies, as my way of saying thanks...and apology for my dad making you guys do this, why don't we all get something, my treat..." James offered.

"Is it me, or is he cool..." Alex whispered to Sam.

"You don't have to go to the trouble James, it was our pleasure to help you..." Sam said.

"Like totally, what she said..." Clover nodded.

"I insist, come now...let's go get something to eat and if you three are up for it, you could introduce me to Mali-U and all its glory..." James said to the three beautiful girls.

"Sure, James...and I know just the place...You'll just love the Mali-U cafe, they have the best low fat soy mocha. .."Clover said..." We also work there part time..." She said to him.

"Then I'm sure I will really like it..." James said with that smile of his that made the girls weak in the knees.

" _I can't believe he's really Jerry's son...he's so cool..."_ All three female spies thought as they soon found themselves leaving with James.

* * *

 _At the Cafe_

The girls and James soon arrived to the Mali-U cafe and despite it being their day off, James had ordered them a whole round of mocha as they began to talk more with Jerry's won.

"So James, your dad tells us that your planning on becoming a neurosurgeon..."Sam said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, that's true...been mum's dream since I was in diapers, so I might as well do it..."James said with a shrug before drinking.

 _"Mmmm..._ this is simply delicious..." James said before taking another sip.

"Well if you like that, you should come over during our shifts, I happen to make a totally rocking vanilla soy Chai that will totally blow your mind..." Clover said, wanting to get his attention.

"Well I certainly can't wait to try it Clover..."James said as he checked her out.

" It is good but you should definitely try play the vanilla cinnamon espresso I concocted, it's one of the most selling items on the menu..." Sam said, wanting to get some of his attention.

"You totally should try my caramel latte, it's so creamy and yummy. .." Alex said as well while Clover was getting annoyed.

"Well they all definitely sound delicious, I look forward to trying them all the next time I come here..." James said before taking another sip.

Virgil,who had been working nearby, had heard this and looked pleased upon hearing that news before going back to his job since it was still the girls day off...

All the while, the three spies were admiring James and his handsome charm, still trying to find any sort of resemblance between him and their stuffy but lovable boss, the only thing that they have in common is their eye color and the accents but nothing else...

"So tell me, how do three lovely girl like you end up working for my boring old father...'James asked, making Clover giggled in the process.

"Oh well, it's a long boring story you probably don't want to be bored with..." Clover said with a shrug.

"So come on, tell us all about you, what else is there to you besides good looks, cute accent, strong arms and neurosurgery. .." Clover asked in a flirtatious voice and even fluttered her eyes at him to boot.

"Well there isn't much to know...I grew up in London, lived with my mum since the divorce...I played rugby and cricket during my private school days..."James said.

"Rugby...cricket? Is that anything like football and baseball?..." Alex asked.

"Somewhat...I also dabble a bit in music. ..on guitar..." James said.

"Sports hunk and music hunk, this is a fun discovery,..." Clover said, making Alex and Sam give her looks at her blatant flirting.

"Yeah, but my favorite hobby is photography...I have been taking pictures since I was a lad..." James said as he referred to the camera Clover carried in.

"Well James, if you ever need a model to practice on, I'm available. .." Clover said as she struck a pose.

"Oh please, the only reason any guy would take a picture of you is if it's for the ugly _"before"_ shots..."Mandy's annoying voice rang.

They turned around to see their rude rival with Fabiano behind her as well as Trent who was holding Mandy's stuff as always.

"Mandy..." Clover growled in fury and before she could retaliate, James beat her there.

"That was a very rude and untrue statement, miss..." James said, getting Mandy's attention.

"Um...like, who are you?..." Mandy asked as she eyed the guy.

On any other day, she would have thought he was hot but today she was dating a model and thus, this guy wasn't at her level of dateability at the moment.

"My name is James, and I m an exchange student...I have just joined Mali-U today and now I do believe you owe my lovely friend here an apology..."James said, making Clover look at him in surprise.

Usually she only has Sam and Alex as backup when she was dealing with Mandy, she couldn't remember the last time one of the boys she liked actually stood up for her against her arch nemesis.

"Yeah right loser...that'll happen the day shoulder pads come back in style, which is totally never gonna happen.." Mandy laughed and was about to walk away with her nose held high in the air.

James was not satisfied, but a smirk come on his face, as he knew what to do now...

"America really is an interesting place...it's not every day one comes across a western scrub in human form..." James aid, getting Mandy's attention.

"A western what?..." Mandy asked in annoyance, wondering what he was trying to do.

"A western scrub happens to be a species of bird, best known for making very loud, very annoying screeching sounds for prolong periods of time...you remind me quite a lot of them..." James said, shocking the entire area.

" _ **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!..."**_ Mandy screamed in outrage, feeling absolutely insulted right now.

"No, I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I don't care...now can you please stop yelling, your annoying squeaky voice is beginning to hurt my ears..." James said as he even pretended to hold his ear in pain.

Sam, Clover and Alex were now laughing hard, unable to believe how well James had gotten Mandy there...

"You take that back, my voice is perfect like the rest of me...you happen to be talking to the winner of the Bev high karaoke contest!..." Mandy yelled at him, her face becoming red in anger.

"I suppose that means either the judges can be easily bribed...or they just have bad taste..." James said with a smirk.

 _ **"Bad** **taste?**_ Fabiano! Are you going to let him talk to me like that..." Mandy yelled at her date who had been standing dumb there during the entire fight.

" _Cosa stai dicendo Mandy? Non posso parlare inglese..."_ Fabiano said in Italian.

"Now is not the time for sweet talking, tell him off..." Mandy shouted as she pointed to James..

"He was not flirting with you miss, he said that he doesn't understand English. .." James said..." Though, maybe I was being a bit quick to judge you..." James said.

"Oh really..." Mandy said, thinking he was going to apologize to her like he should.

"Why yes, it takes a lot of character to date a person with a hearing disability..." James shot.

"What are you saying, Fabiano's hearing is perfect!..." Mandy yelled.

"Oh, silly me...I guess I find it hard to believe how he could stand to listen to you without being deaf. .." James said, making everyone in the Cafe begin to laugh.

Mandy screamed in anger and tried to slap him, only for James to easily dodge her, showing off how quick and fast he is.

The infuriated spoiled girl soon left the area in rage, dragging along her non English understanding beau and Trent, who had been trying hard not to laugh at James jokes. James knew that he hit a nerve with her and that pleased him. The boy soon went back to his table, where his new female friends were looking at him in amazement.

"Wow James, that was totally amazing..." Alex said.

"Yeah, I especially loved how you compared Mandy to a western scrub...I can't believe I never saw the similarity. .." Sam said, liking that James is both funny and smart.

"Well, she is...Anyway Clover, how are you?..." James asked in concern to the blonde girl.

Clover had been silent as she had watched James stand up to her against Mandy that even Sam and Alex looked confused and concern about her silent.

"I'm fine...Like...Wow James...that. ..well...thank you...not a lot of guys can see past Mandy's pretty face to realize what a pain she is..." Clover said in a surprisingly demure tone which surprised her friends.

"Well, I couldn't just sit by and watch her talk down on my new friend just because she is clearly jealous of your beauty. .." James said in a smooth voice that made Clover swoon more.

Before they could flirt more, James accidentally spill some of his coffee on the table, soaking his hands in the process.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry..." James said in a polite voice.

"Like, no worries, it's just a spill..." Clover said to him.

James used some napkins to clean it up and then turned to his clothes.

"Will you three please excuse me for a moment, I need to clean this before it stains..." James said before leaving for the men's room.

As he retreated, Clover was totally fixated on him, she hasn't even blinked even after he went inside the boys bathroom.

"Clover...Clover. ..Clover wake up..." Sam said as she even began snapping her figured to get her fired out of her boy crazy state.

However, once Clover was out of it, these were the words out of her mouth...

"I...I think I'm in love..."Clover said as she swooned, having never seen a guy like James talk back at Mandy like that.

It made James even cooler since 99.99 of the guys were either too scared of Mandy or were to totally hypnotized by her looks and money. It made James so awesome in her eyes.

"Girls, you guys need to let me take this one, pretty please. .." Clover said, outright begging to them now.

"What? Clover, we all agreed, all cute guys are up for grabs, that's your rule remember...Besides, you didn't even want to be here earlier..." Sam reminded the blonde who was using puppy eyes now.

"Please Sam, how about this, you let me have dibs on James until after the bash and I let you use any of my shoes you want for a whole week...I'll even throw in my blue designer sweater that you like..." Clover offered and Sam blinked at the prospect.

She's never seen Clover actually offer to surrender shoes for a guy before...

"The sweater, your aqua flats and the matching belt?..." Sam said.

"Deal.." Clover nodded.

"And what about me?..." Alex said in annoyance.

"Oh, well...what do you want?..." Clover said, wanting to make sure she didn't have to deal with competition on this hottie.

Alex tried to think hard about it, the bash was this Friday, which is just three days away and she knew she could wait that long for James, but still if Clover was making deals she wanted in on it...so...

"How about your cute panda bear hair clips. .."Alex said to the blonde.

"Sure, no problem..." Clover said while secretly releaved, she had been planning on returning those clips but if Alex wants them, she had no issue with that.

Soon James returned from the men's room, taking his seat next to Clover.

"So James, I was wondering...Mali-U is having this party on Friday and well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, it's going to be really fun and it's a great way to get acquainted with your new peers..." Clover said.

"Oh my, this really is my lucky day, I move to a university that's next door to a beach, filled with many gorgeous girls, and I get invited to my first Malibu college party by a beautiful blonde...I will definitely be there..." James said.

"Like awesome!..." Clover exclaimed, overjoyed that she now had a date to the bash.

Sure James wasn't a male swimsuit model but he is every bit as good looking as Fabiano and she would still being going with a foreign hottie with a cute accent to the party.

It's officially the best and most productive mission Clover has ever been on...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Like father, like spy_

 ** _James and Jerry_**

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ I don't speak Italian, I got that from Google translate. ..

* * *

 ** **REPLIES**** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You would have won that bet... :)

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	3. James and Jerry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Totally Spies or any of the characters. Totally Spies is the property of Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, David Micheal and Marathon Media.

* * *

 **Like father, like spy**

 _ **Chapter 3: James and Jerry**_

The rest of the afternoon with James had been amazing. After they helped him get to registration and get his class schedule, they learned that tomorrow is when James officially begins with his courses. After that, he said he wanted to see all of Mali-U and it's glory. So the girls had taken him to see all of their favorite hot spots, which started with the on campus stores, the student lounge, and last but not least the beach and the girls discovered he has a six pack, which upped his hunky levels by 50 percent, according to Clover anyway.

"Now this is my kind of University...Oxford is amazing but it doesn't have this...'James said as he admired the beauty scenery.

"An amazing beach and gorgeous girls all year long...I think I have died and gone to heaven...'He said while the girls giggled at that.

"Well James, we're glad your enjoying your stay here..."Sam said as she eyed him.

She was beginning to have some second thoughts about her _"deal"_ with Clover but before she could do anything, the blonde girl got their attention.

"So James, how about a fun game of Frisbee...'Clover asked as she waved a red toy in her hand.

"That sounds simply _blinding_ Clover..."James said, showing more of his British accent.

They knew from being around Jerry so years that _"blinding"_ was a British expression for _excellent,_ so they knew what he is really saying.

The group of four engaged in a quick game and the girls were getting a good show at James's speed and reflexes, he really did play a good game. Once they were done, the handsome red head had brought them some lemonade from the nearby snack bar.

"So girls, I sort of forgot to ask you but what are your your majors exactly?..."James asked as he handed them their drinks.

"Well James, I am a fashion major, my dream is to become the next big designer and totally revolutionize the fashion industry..."Clover said as she posed dramatically as if she was taking a photo.

"So you love fashion I take it...'James said.

"That's the understatement of the millennium..."Sam said with a giggle.

"And what about you Sam?...'James asked.

"I am planning on becoming a journalist and one day travel the world, covering the biggest stories out there..." Sam said.

"That's sounds exciting, and you Alex?...'He asked.

"I'm still taking the basics but I want to be either a veterinarian or an animal psychologist..."Alex said.

"So you are an animal lover? That's a good trait in a person..."James commented, making Alex blush a bit.

"Thank you..." Alex said, looking flustered.

"Overall, your majors sound very exciting and fun, which makes sense for girls like you three..."James said, laying on the charm.

"So James, how are your enjoying Mali-U so far?..."Clover asked as she tried to get closer to him.

"With the sole exception of the human western scrub, I love everything about this place...'James said, making Clover giggled at him nickname for Mandy.

"I really got to remember that for the next time she tries to talk smack..." Clover said before giving him flirty eyes.

"Seriously though, why exactly is she here...or how exactly did she get in this place, I know I just met her but she doesn't seem to be the studious kind...'James asked curiously.

"Pretty much to ruin what would otherwise be _OUR_ totally fabulous college experience but in her words, she's just hanging out at Mali-U until she becomes _"famous for being famous"_...As for how she got in here, that's a mystery that even we can't solve and believe me, we've tried..."Clover said, earning a smirk from the hot red haired guy.

 _"Famous for being famous?_ Does she really have no _real_ aspirations at all?..."James questioned... "Never mind, let's stop talking about her now, it's getting tiring..."James said.

"You read my mind...'Clover said.

She really was thinking she hit the trifecta with James.

He's handsome, buff, funny, well mannered and he hates Mandy!

 _"He's almost too good to be true..._ "Clover thought in a smitten kind of way.

* * *

 _Back at WOOHP_

 _In Jerry's office_

Unknown to the four young adults, Jerry has been spying on them using some of the many WOOHP secret camera's placed all over the campus to protect and keep an eye on the girls. However, for once, he wasn't so much watching them as he was watching his boy.

"It seems James and the girls are getting along swimmingly...'Jerry commented as he watched how Clover tried flirting with him, as did Samantha and Alex.

Usually he didn't feel so comfortable over the girls obsession with the male gender but he knew his son is a real charmer...it's in his blood after all.

"He really is so grown up..."Jerry said as he turned from the screen and then to the picture of the young brace faced child.

The picture was taken before his divorce with Charlotte, though they had already been separated for three years before then. It was back when WOOHP was in the process of expanding, and thus, he needed to dedicate more work hours to his spy agency...not that his ex wife or son understood.

How could they, as far as they know, WOOHP is just a hotel and nothing more and to them, he's just some workaholic who lives on the other side of the world who only comes to see them once ever few holidays. That's how Jerry wanted it to be.

 _ **RRRRIIINNNNGGGG...**_

Jerry suddenly felt his wallet phone ringing and he pulled it out, and there, he could see his ex wife Charlotte in her old living room, using her phone.

Charlotte was a middle aged, elegant and medium built, British woman with short, red hair that she secretly dyes ever since she got her first gray hair, blue eyes which have always been her most distinguished feature, fair skin that is finally showing signs of aging and red lipstick. She is also wearing a dark blue business suit with a long skirt, a white business shirt underneath and a lot of pearl jewelry.

"Jerry! it's Charlotte...how is James?! I tried to call him but he didn't answer me!...'Her shrill, British accented voice blasted into his ear.

"It's nice to hear from you too Charlotte, dear..."Jerry said sarcastically as he waited for the ringing to stop in his ear.

"I will have you know that James flight had gone smoothly and he has already registered and he is currently getting a tour of his new campus..."Jerry said to his ex-wife.

"I do hope he is okay...Are you sure he got all of his medical classes, got to his dormitory room safely...Oh, why did I allow him to go to another country to study?!...'Charlotte said, getting into her overprotective mother mode.

'Charlotte, please calm down...James is fine and I can safely say that I believe he is rather taken with his new environment..."Jerry said as he watched more spy footage of his son smiling as Clover batted her eyelashes at him.

"Put him on the phone, I wish to speak to him..."Charlotte demanded.

"Give me a moment...'Jerry said as he pushed a few buttons and soon was using his spy tech to reroute the call and begin to call his son's cell phone.

" _Hello..."James answered._

'Hello son, your mother called and she-

 _ **"JAMES!**_ What took you?! You promised me that you would call me as soon as you arrive to your new dormitory...'Charlotte's voice interfered.

 _"Mother!_...'James said in a stunned voice before recovering.

" _Oh, I am sorry mother...I meant to call you but I...got a little distracted by the beautiful scenery...'James said as he kept looking at Clover, Sam and Alex who were now on their beach towels, tanning._

 _"That is no excuse, young man! You had me worried sick!...'Charlotte reprimanded... "I know I allowed you to spend one semester in Los Angeles, only because your father lived there and could keep an eye on you, but when you promise you will call, I expect you to call..."Charlotte continued._

 _"I know mother...do forgive me, I didn't mean to worry you..."James said in an apologetic voice._

 _"Oh...very well but don't forget next time, you did promise to call me at least twice a week and I am expecting..."Charlotte said, causing her son to chuckle._

 _"Yes, mother...anyway, I can say that so far my day is blinding...the university here is simply magnificent, the sights of L.A are breath taking and I truly feel i will fit in here...'James said._

 _"I am pleased that you are happy darling...I hope to hear from you again tonight and this Friday..." Charlotte said._

 _"Yes, mother..." James said..." Anyway mother, I hope you have a pleasant day...I have some activities to get back to...'He said._

 _"Very well dearie, good luck...'Charlotte said before James hung up._

"As I told you Charlotte, he is in good hands here, so no need to worry...'Jerry said to his ex wife.

"Hardly! A mother will always worry about her son, especially one as precious as my dear James...just remember to keep your promise Jerry...'Charlotte warned.

"As I said, you have nothing to worry about Charlotte...have a pleasant day at your law firm...'Jerry said before hanging up.

"That Charlotte...she'll never change..."Jerry sighed before he let a chuckle escape him.

His ex wife can be a little overbearing at times but she means well and she only wants what is best for their son, he understood that. Despite being divorced for well over a decade, he still cared a great deal about Charlotte, she is a good woman, just a little too overprotective at times over James and she can be high strung but her heart is in the right place.

Now she is off to work at one of London's most prestigious law firms, confident that their son is safe in L.A as he continued his education with his father keeping an eye on him. His son James who is now a young man and studying to become a neurosurgeon and test the brilliance Jerry always knows he had. And the two of them were still blissfully unaware of the truth and he will make sure it stays that way...

The less they know about this part of his life, the safer they are.

 _"I truly hope...you will enjoy your stay here son.._.'Jerry thought as he felt something when he looked at the old picture and then the adult on the spy screen.

As much as he didn't like lying to his only child, it's for his own good.

* * *

 _Back at Mali-U_

"Who was that James?...'Sam asked while she still laid down for her tan.

"My mother...she is a little crossed with me since I forgot to give her a call upon my arrival...she can be a bit protective...'James said in a sheepish tone.

"Oh, I know that's like...'Sam said, thinking about her own protective mother Gabriella, who at the very least

Suddenly Clover appeared with a volleyball in her hands and Alex with a wide grin...

"Come on guys, the vault isn't being used now...how about a friendly game between the four of us?..."Alex asked with an excited look.

"Sure, sounds like fun..."Sam said.

"Come on James, we can be on a team together..."Clover asked as she tossed him the ball and still eyeing his six pack.

James saw the ball in his hands and gave that hot smirk on his face before he gave the girls his perfectly, pearly white smile.

"Sounds blinding, girls..."James said with a determined look on his face.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Like father, like spy_

 ** _Strange Occurrences_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **61394:** He's Jerry's son, son it's the former most likely... **  
**

 **CMR Rosa:** I'm glad you enjoyed the concept and you are right, Jerry does have his reasons for his secrecy...

 **Mister Enigma:** Sorry, not a crossover.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
